


Lilo Drabble #1

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Series: One Direction Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, because the world needs more lilo, here you go internet, not really sure where this came from but i like it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves Liam. And maybe Liam loves him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilo Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodsGirlxx13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/gifts).



> This one's for you Nat. Love ya. <3

Louis bites his lip as he turns the car off. It's not the first time he's been out with Liam, far from in fact. But there's something different about it this time. He just can't put his finger on what it is exactly.

Liam's waiting at their regular table, frowning at a textbook. Louis smiles as he walks up, he knows Liam's studying for something or other, and wonders idly when it became one of the things he loves about Liam and - oh. That's new. Louis' not sure when things went from endearing to things he loves, but it doesn't surprise him as much as he thinks it probably should. 

Liam looks up when he sits down, closing his textbook - biology, Louis notes - and slides the thing into his bag. 

"What did you have planned for today?" Louis asks when he sits up again. Liam smirks. 

"It's a surprise." He reaches back into his bag and pulls out an envelope. "Here, open it." He slides it across the table. Louis gives him a look before he pulls at the flap.

"You didn't." He gasps, staring at the train tickets. Liam grins.

"You've been talking about how you haven't been to visit in ages, and about how you want me to meet your mum and sisters." He shrugs. "Thought we could go this weekend."

"That's perfect. Liam, I... Wow. Thank you."

"Of course, Lou. It's the least I can do, really. You've been so stressed lately."

"I love you." Louis says before he can stop himself. He can feel the blush spreading across his cheeks, eyes wide, but Liam just smiles.

"I love you too." He says, and it sounds like a promise.


End file.
